1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to door braces and more specifically it relates to a security device for a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous door braces have been provided in prior art that are adapted to extend between doorknobs and the floors in front of doors, which try to prevent intruders or burglars from opening the doors. They are difficult to install and position with respect to the doors. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.